villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momma Robotnik
Momma Robotnik is the fowel and agressive mother of Dr. Robotnik in the animated series The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. She is arguably one of the most evil villains in the series, even surpassing her mad scientist son. Biography She's large, intimidating and geniunely insane mother of the infamous Dr Robotnik she spends much of her time locked up in what can only be assumed is a psychiatric ward but sometimes escapes and wreaks havoc in the crazy world Sonic and Tails inhabit. Momma Robotnik is so insane that she even scares her own son and although just as comedic as the others in the show she was definitely wicked, in fact she showed little care even for her son and was actually fairly abusive towards him - her only true goal in life seems to be to destroy Mobius and make everyone miserable. Momma Robotnik is also notable for having a large moustache just like her son - despite being a woman. She is kept in an asylum called the Mobius Home for Really Bizarre Mothers, though she escapes from time to time. Her insanity is enough to scare even Robotnik himself. Originally a one-shot gag character for the episode "Momma Robotnik's Birthday", she found her way into the regular recurring cast about halfway through the series coming back for "Momma Robotnik Returns", "Zoobotnik", "The Last Resort", and "Sonic is Running". Appearance Momma Robotnik has a very large figure, much like her son. She has black eyes with red/black pupils and blue/red irises and a pink nose like her son and wears a bulging pink dress, a large green hat and black shoes. On the first episode she appeared on, she had a moustache just like her son's. In her next appearance the moustache was gone, however towards the end of the episode, Sonic ripped Robotnik's moustache off and slapped it on Momma Robotnik. From there on, her moustache would come and go. For example, she had no moustache in Episode 35, "The Last Resort", but then in episode 40, "Zoobotnik", she had a moustache again. Abilities Momma Robotnik has proven to be a competent and dangerous enemy for Sonic, Tails and even her own son. Her physical strength is significant–on one occasion she was able to simply stampede through Robotnik's wall of defenses surrounding his fortress. In another incident, she engaged the alien huntress Katella in direct combat, and proved to be the only being aggressive enough to frighten the entity from the planet. Momma Robotnik has demonstrated significant cunning and manipulative skill. Despite Scratch and Grounder's programmed loyalty to Robotnik, Momma Robotnik was able to quickly turn them against her son with only seconds of emotional manipulation. She was able to manipulate the Mobius local government's welfare department to grant her custody of Tails, allowing him to be used as a lure for Sonic. During Momma Robotnik's Birthday, she poised a trap that came extremely close to killing Sonic, and was only foiled through the direct sabotage of her son. Incarceration Momma Robotnik's rampages are usually stopped when the senior staff of the Mobius Home for Really Bizarre Mothers discover her escape. A high speed ambulance with orderlies is usually dispatched to apprehend her before her machinations cause any lasting harm. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sonic Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Bigger Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Outright Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parents Category:Child-Abusers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Magi-Tech Category:Oppression Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Misandrists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Disciplinarians Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Successful Villains